


Prone

by SwAgAmAnDeR



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: AU, Cuddling, Cute, Fluff, Insomnia, M/M, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 10:15:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4518009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwAgAmAnDeR/pseuds/SwAgAmAnDeR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the one where dan and phil have wings and their biggest problem is trying to figure out how to spoon each other without breaking them.<br/>inspired by this thezodiacsas(.)tumblr(.)com/post/116405661224/the-signs-wings</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prone

**Author's Note:**

> "hey johanna, what do you wanna write about?"  
> "I'M ALWAYS A SLUT FOR FULL GROWN MEN CUDDLING"

If there was one thing that Phil hated more than anything else about having wings, it was being unable to spoon his boyfriend.

“Dan,” Phil whined, turning his head to look at the younger man.

It was roughly midnight, but he wasn’t tired. It happened to be a full moon that night, and the moonlight shone through the window and splayed itself across Dan’s face, softly illuminating his features in a most elegant way. They were lying in Dan’s bed together, Dan on his stomach, and Phil somewhere in between that and his side. It was kind of necessary they lay like that, however. Wings and all.

Everyone had wings nowadays - they first started popping up in the early 1900’s, but as Mother Nature had it, it was rare to see someone _without_ wings in modern day 2015.

There were infinite types and subtypes - a person could have literal flames reaching out from their spine as if they were a human-shaped flamethrower, or they could have delicate, fairy-like wings translucent wings that shimmered in the sunlight, or they could have huge, white, feathery wings that made the owner look like an angel from an old-time painting.

“Phil?” Dan slowly turned his neck to the left and sleepily forced an eye open.

“I want to cuddle with you,” Phil scooted himself closer and made an attempt to reach his arms out and around his boyfriend.

Normally, people loved the wings they were born with, but Dan and Phil were unique in that they both _hated_ them.

Dan’s extra appendages were definitely one-of-a-kind - they were basically tree branches. Yes, _tree branches_. Medium-sized, heart-shaped tree branches that reached up to just below his ears and out just past his shoulder blades.

The left wing was absolutely _breathtaking_. From the thin veins of light brown twigs grew luscious, tree-frog green leaves and beautiful, muted pink blossoms. Interestingly enough, their health fluctuated with Dan’s emotions. The happier he was, the brighter they shone, the farther they fanned out, and the softer they became.

The right wing was breathtaking as well, but in a much different way. Instead of cinnamon-brown branches that twisted and bended and allowed for some movement, the right wing’s branches were dark and charred and stiff. There were no leaves, and no room for horseplay (or else a branch would snap, which was _not_ a fun experience). Occasionally, small sparks of harsh orange flame would ignite from the tips of the burnt twigs.

A lot of experts said wings like these were a metaphor for life and death, but Dan hated how pretentious that made him sound, so instead he just referred to himself as a ‘perfectionist’s worst nightmare’.

Dan groaned and swatted his boyfriend’s hand away, “The branch you snapped last time is finally starting to grow back,”

Phil couldn’t help but notice how beautiful his wigs were in the moonlight. The leaves were tinted slightly blue, the blossoms were closed up yet still clearly _alive_ , and the flickering embers left small orbs of light in the almost dark room.

“But Dan,” Phil drew out his boyfriend’s name and threw his arms around his neck anyways, careful to avoid the fragile veins of wood fanning out from his back,”I can’t sleep,”

“Phil!” Dan couldn’t stop himself from laughing as he tried to squirm out from under his grip, “You’re getting me all wet!”

Phil hated his wings almost as much as Dan did, but thought of them as more of an annoyance rather than a poetic injustice.

His type of wings were relatively common - so much so that he actually knew the scientific name for them: _aqua liquidum_.

His wings were literally two large, teardrop-shaped blobs of water sprouting from his back.

They defied the laws of physics, as they literally just floated there, without any support or pressure or anything. They never evaporated, never could be ‘dried off’, never dissipated. They dripped when he was sad or drunk, and rippled when he was happy or excited.

The most annoying thing, however, was that they got everything wet. Even though the wings never shrank, they never failed to leave whatever they touched slightly damp.

“So,” Phil laughed and tightened his grip, “I’m always wet,”

Dan raised an eyebrow at the innuendo before giving in and awkwardly relaxing into his boyfriend’s arms. “God,” he laughed, “It’s like I need a freaking rain poncho to be around you,”

“At least you can hug me without breaking me,” Phil hummed happily, nuzzling his face into Dan’s hair.

Phil hated how _awkward_ the whole thing was - Dan was on his stomach, leaning to the side ever-so-slightly and trying to _awkwardly_ hug him, while Phil was on his side, leaning onto his stomach, _awkwardly_ hugging Dan’s head/neck area, almost on top of him, getting everything wet.

It was all awkward.

“No, but I get sopping wet in the process,” Dan awkwardly craned out his neck to plant a kiss in the crook of Phil’s neck.

“Oh, be quiet,” Phil laughed a little bit too loudly before pulling the brunette closer to them before moving both of their bodies so that they could properly kiss on the lips.

“Phil,” the smile slid off of Dan’s face like rain off of an umbrella, “Stop,”

He immediately did so, his heart beginning to pump with concern, “What?”

“My wings,” His body was tense and his voice was tight, although Phil couldn’t sense much panic or pain in his younger boyfriend’s words.

Phil twisted his neck to look over his boyfriend’s head and at his wings and - oh.

One of the ashy, black twigs was pressing up uncomfortably against the bed, millimeters away from snapping in half.

“Oh, sorry, Dan,” Phil cautiously unwove himself from around his neck and scooted a bit away.

“Don’t be,” Dan sighed and slowly repositioned himself back onto his stomach, “It was nice while it lasted,”

They lay in silence for a few minutes, Phil on his side and Dan on his stomach, their hands intertwined, quietly examining each other as best they could in the faint moonlight. Eventually Dan’s eyebrows grew closer together and the ends of his lips turned down.

Phil lightly massaged the back of Dan’s hand with his thumb, “What’s the matter, Dan?”

“I’m just sorry,” he said softly, gnawing on his bottom lip, “You always want to cuddle and spoon and stuff, and I want to, too, more than anything, but we just… can’t,”

Phil was silent for a moment.

“Here,” a smile crept onto his face, “I have an idea,”

He rolled over directly onto his back, cringing at the strange dampness beneath him, and turned his head to look at the man beside him, “Get on top of me,”

Dan’s eyes were half-lidded with skepticism, “What?”

“Lie on my chest,” Phil grinned widely at him, “So we can cuddle,”

“So I can just be thrown off of you at three in the morning?” Dan laughed quietly despite his second-guesses, “You move in your sleep,”

“Please?” Phil pouted his lip and gave him the best puppy-dog eyes he had, and it evidently worked because then

dan groaned and pushed himself up into a sitting position.

He crawled over to his boyfriend, the bedsprings squeaking beneath him.

“So I just lie on top of you?” Dan awkwardly kneeled next to him.

“Yep,”

“Like, _completely_ on top of you?”

Phil nodded expectantly.

Dan sighed and hesitantly began his approach. He reached one leg over across Phil’s body so that he was straddling him before slowly lowering himself down until he was inches from Phil’s face.

“Hi,” he pecked his boyfriend’s lips.

Phil smiled at him and snaked his arms around his neck so he could pull him back down for a deeper, longer kiss.

Once they needed to breath again, they stopped and rested their foreheads against each other.

“Why didn’t we think of doing this sooner?” Phil appreciated how stunning Dan’s eyes looked when they sparkled in the muted moonlight.

“That’s a good question,” Dan’s wide grin broke into a yawn, “I’m tired,”

Phil nodded in agreement, and the couple repositioned themselves so that they could sleep more comfortably.

Dan burrowed his head into Phil’s neck (if he had more energy, he’d be tempted to leave some marks there) and Phil rested his head on top of Dan’s, enjoying how his tousled hair tickled his chin. Dan’s left arm was curled under Phil’s neck, and the other was carelessly thrown somewhere to the right. Phil snaked his arms around Dan’s waist, his forearms just barely skimming against his wings. Their legs were twisted together in such a way that it was difficult to tell whose was whose, but they didn’t really mind.

They didn’t really mind at all.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Prone: (adj.) lying flat, especially facing downward.  
> Again, this fic was inspired by this thezodiacsas(.)tumblr(.)com/post/116405661224/the-signs-wingslovely tumblr post. I read it and I fell in love with it immediately.  
> idk i just have a thing for wings. I won a writing contest once by writing a story about two lesbians. One had wings, and the other didn't and it was all dramatic and stuff.  
> I'd totally be up for writing companion pieces for this bc i love this au!! So much!!! I already have headcanons and everything!!!  
> This took three and a half tries to write, btw.  
> Let me know what you guys think <3 i love y'all


End file.
